


Tense

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Cas POV, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas pushes up into Dean's touch, sighing softly as the tension eases out of his shoulders, "I'm so sore," he mumbles. Dean just hums and pulls him back until he's pressed into the couch cushions again. </p>
<p>"I know, man, just relax."</p>
<p>"You said that," Cas mumbles, but he shuts his eyes as Dean's hands work over his shoulders, occasionally smoothing up to rub his neck. He drops his chin forward and continues relaying the events of his day and trying not to focus on the heavy palms on his shoulders. </p>
<p>It's difficult, to say the least, when Dean seems to know exactly where he needs it most, infinitely more so when he tugs on the fabric of Cas' shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I work too much and sleep too little. Inspired by the weeks of injuries caused by the renovation at work.

Castiel heaves a sigh of relief as he pushes through the door to his shared apartment. In his whole life he's never been more glad to be home, and as he drops his shoulder bag to the floor he lets his shoulders slump and drags his feet over to the couch. All he wants to do now is lie down and sleep for the rest of the week, and it's only Tuesday. He kicks of his shoes, uncaring that they fall untidily in the middle of the room, and tugs his hoodie off over his head, tossing it onto the back of the couch. He settles into the cushions and closes his eyes, rolling his shoulders and willing the stiffness out of his back. 

He's running through a mental list of all the things he has to do - and, more importantly, which ones can be left for another time - when a light weight presses down on his shoulders and the scent of coffee and motor oil meets his nose. 

"Hello Dean," he grins, eyes still shut as he leans back into the touch. 

"Hey," Dean hums, "you been home long?"

"Just got in."

"Rough day?"

"Yeah."

Dean presses his fingers into Cas' shoulders, "tell me about it?"

“You don’t want to know.”

“Humor me.”

"It was just ridiculous," he groans, leaning forward on his knees. Dean moves with him, rubbing his shoulders. "I don't think I stopped moving for five seconds and I ended up leaving late because I had to organize the new kids - who are fucking idiots, by the way. There's so much to do, and they just sit there talking about how drunk they got on the weekend, and even when they do attempt to work, apparently they can't do it alone, so I've been in the corner on my own all day just because the students are so useless-" now that he's started, Cas can't seem to stop himself, every minor irritation pouring out of his mouth as Dean's hands work from side to side over his shoulders. 

"They're so goddamn immature, I just- I don't even know how they got hired. One of them asked me this morning what she was supposed to be doing, _immediately_ after our manager finished telling her-" he lets out a shaky breath as Dean's hands slip forward, massaging the stiff muscle. 

"And-?" Dean prompts. 

"And even when I told her, she just looked at me like I was speaking Latin or something. I swear, she's the stupidest person I've ever met in my life, and she acts like a three-year-old who wants to play _all the time_." 

Cas pushes up into Dean's touch, sighing softly as the tension eases out of his shoulders, "I'm so sore," he mumbles. Dean just hums and pulls him back until he's pressed into the couch cushions again. 

"I know, man, just relax."

"You said that," Cas mumbles, but he shuts his eyes as Dean's hands work over his shoulders, occasionally smoothing up to rub his neck. He drops his chin forward and continues relaying the events of his day and trying not to focus on the heavy palms on his shoulders. 

It's difficult, to say the least, when Dean seems to know exactly where he needs it most, infinitely more so when he tugs on the fabric of Cas' shirt. 

"You wanna take this off?" he asks, and no, no that’s a terrible idea, but despite his common sense, Cas lifts his arms and lets Dean pull the shirt over his head. He lets out a contented sigh as the rough warmth of Dean's hands hits his bare skin, barely withholding a groan. His skin is heated under the touch and everywhere else feels cold in comparison, and Cas presses back into the warmth of the couch with a repressed shudder. Deans hands smooth down his arms, fingertips dragging back up over the goose bumped skin

“You're really tense, Cas."

Cas snorts in mock amusement, but he follows Dean's gentle direction, sitting forward so Dean can move further down his back. He closes his eyes again, mentally following the heated trails down his spine, groaning unintentionally as Dean works out a knot in his lower back. 

_It's just a massage_ , he reminds himself, but Dean's hands are steady and sure, smoothing over his skin and thumbing circles up at the back of his neck. It's actually less of a massage at this point and more just _touching_ , rubbing over his skin, and it feels so damn good. 

Dean fits his hands over Cas' shoulders and pulls him back again, "lie back," he says, and Cas is sure the breathy tone is just his imagination, but it lets loose hundreds of inappropriate thoughts in his head. He lets himself be pressed back into the couch again, and then strong hands are smoothing down his chest, and despite the fact that Dean isn't doing anything more than touching him, he can't help the sounds that drop from his mouth, unsteady and near-breathless. It's ridiculous, really, but he's so relaxed now, practically mush under Dean's hands and all but moaning with each touch. 

The mental image of it all snaps him back to reality. _This is Dean_. Shit.

While his brain tries to reconcile the fact that his best friend is the one who's touching him, the one who's making him feel like this, he makes a half-hearted attempt to pull away, but then Dean's hands are pressing down his chest again. Cas gasps softly, biting his lower lip to silence himself as rough fingers brush over his nipples. 

"Dean," he breathes, not even loud enough to be heard. He pushes his shoulders back and arches into the touch, not daring to look up at Dean. His cock, regretfully, has picked up interest, twitching with interest as Dean's hands slip lower, just brushing his hip bones. 

Cas gasps as Dean moves back up, his fingers splayed wide as sparks of pleasure shoot up Cas' spine. Cas full on moans, his entire body rolling up to follow the hot trail of Dean's fingertips, and Dean starts at the motion.

"Shit, Cas-" he mutters, "is this okay?"

"Yeah," Cas answers immediately, tilting his head back to look up at Dean, "yeah, it's okay."

Dean just hums softly in response, and slides his hands to fit around the curve of Cas' sides, his thumbs dragging over the skin as he draws his hands up. His thumbs press over Cas' nipples before circling around the hardened flesh and Cas arches against his hands, pushing his head into the couch. 

Deans hands feel amazing, and there's a small part of his brain that realizes that this is weird, but more than anything he wants Dean to feel the same way he does right now, wants him to feel the pleasure coursing through him as Cas runs his hands all over him. 

Another sound pulls itself from his throat, and he's vaguely aware that it’s loud enough for Dean to hear, but he finds it difficult to care when Dean responds with a low rumble in the back of his throat. His hands glide down again, fingertips slipping under the waistband of Cas' jeans, and his breath is heavy in Cas’ ear, hot and damp as he leans over the back of the couch, fingers just barely skimming the skin under his jeans. Cas wants to press up into it, but he stays his hips for fear that dean might shy away. This is unknown territory for them, and he doesn't know quite how to proceed; he’s hard from just a few touches and this is _Dean_.

Before he can make a decision either way, Dean's breath is right up against his neck and dusting over the bolt of his jaw. Cas' own breath catches in his chest, and then tentative fingers are skirting his clothed erection and he lets it all out in a stuttered sigh. Taking that for what it is, Dean’s fingers curl more firmly around him, pulling up and palming him through his jeans. 

"Cas," he breathes, "are you- do you-"

Cas cuts him off with a sharp thrust into his hand, groaning as he wraps a hand around Dean's arm, sliding up under his sleeve, "I think you should come down here," he rasps. Cas tilts his head back with an encouraging smile and Dean grins back at him.

"Fuck yeah" he breathes. Cas reaches both arms up behind him, wrapping around the back of Dean’s neck to draw him into a kiss. It’s brief, and the angle is awkward, but Dean's lips are warm and plush against his own, and when his tongue slides over his bottom lip, Cas moans and pulls away, tugging dean further over the back of the couch. 

Dean kisses him again before startling Cas by swinging one leg over the back of the couch and plopping down next to him to cup Cas' face in his hands. He slides a hand under his knee and tugs it up onto the couch, slotting himself between Cas' thighs to kiss him again. 

He moves more slowly this time, pressing his lips carefully to Cas' own, his hips rocking gently as he leans over him, and Cas is surprised to find Dean is just as hard as he is, a fact that only serves to increase his own arousal. He smirks against Dean’s lips, running his hands down his back to cup his ass, pressing his hips up to meet him. 

Deans tongue pushes between Cas' lips, and his hands are back on his sides, holding him against the couch. Cas hums his pleasure into Dean's mouth, but Dean is wearing far too many clothes, and Cas fully intends to do something about this. ushing the man away suddenly, he shuffles back up the couch.

"Cas, wha-" Dean starts, but Cas cuts him off with a quick kiss, running his hands down to grip the hem of Dean's shirt and tug it up over his head. 

"Oh," Dean grins, circling his arms around Cas' waist again. Cas shifts up onto his knees, and Dean makes quick work of pushing him back so he's sitting on the arm of the couch, trailing a line of kisses from Cas' earlobe down his neck and the center of his chest. He nibbles at the skin beneath Cas' bellybutton and a shiver of anxious anticipation runs through him.

"Dean," Cas sighs, but Dean's already moving down again, his hands holding Cas' hips as he flicks his tongue at the jut of his hips and dips his chin to mouth at his clothed erection. Cas' breath falters and his hands find Dean's shoulders, gripping tightly to steady himself. 

Without a word, Dean pops the button on Cas' jeans and tugs them out of the way as much as possible, before leaning down to lick the head of Cas' cock where it's poking out from his boxers. Cas lets out a breathy moan as Dean's lips close around him, and he balls his fists in Dean's shirt, struggling to keep still as Dean flicks his tongue and slides it over his slit. 

His fingers tighten in the fabric of Dean's shirt, and Dean runs a thumb over his knuckles, uncurling Cas' hand and lifting it to the back of his head. His hair is soft, and Cas runs his fingers through it as Dean slides further down his length. When Dean pulls back up and sucks hard at the head, Cas tugs his hair and the groan that vibrates around his cock is almost as satisfying as the sensation the reverberates through him. 

"Fuck," he grunts, but Dean's oblivious, lifting Cas' hips to get his jeans down past his ass. He sucks Cas down all the way, humming around him intentionally this time, and it's a miracle Cas doesn't lose it right there. He shoves a hand under Dean's chin and lifts his head, kissing him roughly and pushing him back against the couch. Dean's eyes go wide and he reaches up, pulling Cas' head down to kiss him again. 

He nips at Cas' lips and wraps his legs around him, forcing Cas' hips against his own, and Cas rocks against him steadily, his soft moans and groans stifled by Dean's mouth. He works an arm between them, sliding his hand down Dean's stomach and into his jeans, grazing his hard cock and pressing up behind his balls. Dean lets out a low moan and arches up against Cas, his head falling back against the couch as Cas rolls the sensitive flesh in his palm. 

"Yes," Dean groans, "fuck yes, Cas, please-" Dean whimpers as he pulls away, but Cas pacifies him, kissing up his neck and back down his chest as he works his jeans open. He sits back on his heels, and pulls them off impatiently, taking a second to appreciate the sight before him, before shifting backwards and bending to press a teasing kiss to the base of Dean's cock. 

Dean presses his hips up, and his fingers wind through Cas’ hair as Cas works down, licking his balls and mouthing at them before sucking them into his mouth fully. The noise that escapes Dean's lips is high-pitched and barely audible, but the need behind it is hot as fuck, and Cas makes it his personal mission to see how close he can get Dean to coming without touching his cock. If the almost-painful grip he has on Cas' hair is anything to go by, it won't be difficult.

Cas alternates using his lips and tongue, then massages them with his hand as he pulls away to leave little dark love bites down the inside of Dean's thigh. Dean moans above him and Cas continues the trail of kisses up the crease of Dean's hip and stomach where his cock is twitching eagerly, thick and wet against his abdomen. He has to resist the urge to swallow Dean down and make him come like that, so he moves back down, sucking on Dean's balls and letting his tongue travel back behind.

Dean's breath leaves him in a stuttered gasp as Cas' tongue swipes over his hole, and one leg lifts to wrap around Cas' shoulders. He's only patient for a few minutes before Cas is being hauled up and kissed furiously as Dean flips them, and presses him down into the couch. Cas bites at his lips and digs his fingertips into Dean's shoulders, too far gone to worry about hurting him, and the sounds coming from Dean sound like anything but pain.

"You're fucking amazing," Dean huffs, "that mouth of yours is dangerous." Cas smirks up at him and tugs him down into a deep kiss.

"I want to fuck you," he breathes when they part.

"Fuck me," Dean groans, pressing his cock into Cas' abdomen and rocking his hips down, "want you to fuck me so bad."

"Not here," Cas breathes, nipping at Dean's jaw, "my room."

Dean climbs off the couch and reaches out a hand to tug Cas up after him. They bump together and dean takes the chance to loop his arms around Cas' waist and pull him in for a brief kiss, "I've thought about this so often," he breathes, "never thought it would actually happen."

"Me too," Cas hums, and as the reality of what's happening sinks in, he wraps a hand around Dean's and pulls him toward the bedroom. He leaves the door open behind them and turns to face dean, cupping his jaw and kissing him eagerly. Dean leans into him, sliding his palms over Cas' bare chest. He draws away and pushes Cas backwards.

"Lie down on the bed."

Cas moves to sit down, but Dean stops him with a hand on his hip, "hold on," he says softly, dipping his hands into Cas' jeans to push them to the floor.

Cas takes advantage of the moment of pause, moving in and fitting their bodies together. He kisses dean tenderly and it feels like the whole world slows down, or maybe it's just them. Dean walks him back to the bed and breaks the kiss, grinning as he pushes Cas back against the mattress. Cas returns the expression, and the moment of tenderness is gone, replaced by undeniable lust.

Heat flares through Cas' chest as Dean kneels over him, and he fists his hands in the sheets, letting Dean take over. He's used to being the one in control, but he's more than happy to let Dean take the reins as he looms over him in the dark. He falls back willingly when Dean presses a hand to his chest, and a shiver of anticipation runs through him. Dean smiles eagerly at him as he leans down, nosing at the bolt of Cas' jaw and down his throat, his lips just barely grazing the skin as he moves down to his collar bone.

The barely-there touches are tender and personal, yet each one just heightens the desire raging through him. He arches off the bed, following the two fingers Dean runs down his chest, and groaning as he stops just short of his cock.

"You want me to touch you?" Dean grins, rubbing his thumbs in teasing circles just above his hip. 

Cas' desperate whine turns to a moan as Dean's lips slide up the underside of his cock. He presses his hips up and Dean sinks down on him, his nose pressing into the tangle of curls at the base. Dean's tongue winds around him, sliding up his length and over the head with precision, driving Cas crazy. Deans lips are intoxicating, and he works his mouth over him easily Cas barely realizes the gentle rise of his own hips until Dean slips both hands under his ass, encouraging the motion. 

Cas pushes up and Dean swallows him down until Cas' cock bumps the back of his throat, and Dean drags back up to the tip maddeningly slowly, and _fuck_ it's perfect. One of his hands uncurls from the sheets and Cas cards his fingers through Dean's hair, scratching his nails against his scalp. He wants to fuck him so badly now, wants to press into him and make Dean feel as amazing as he does right now. 

"Dean," he breathes, "fuck. You're amazing." Dean pulls up, flicking his tongue at the head of Cas' cock and chuckling as he crawls up over him. He kisses up Cas' stomach, running his hands up his sides until they're fitted together perfectly, hips pressed together. Dean presses his hips down firmly, nipping at Cas' neck. 

"Want you so bad," he hums, "wanna feel you inside me," he flicks his tongue at the sensitive skin, dragging it up behind Cas' ear, and Cas lets out a breathy gasp, tilting his chin up to give Dean space, as he tightens his grip in his hair. Dean sits up slowly, running his fingertips down Cas' skin as he seats himself over Cas' hips. "You got lube?"

"Yeah," Cas smiles, turning as much as he can with Dean on top of him, and digging the lube out of his bedside drawer. He hands it over to Dean, leaning up to kiss him briefly before dropping back to the mattress. A rush of lust flares in Cas' chest as Dean reaches back behind himself, and he raises both hand to his hips, holding Dean against him. 

He can't keep his eyes off him, the way Dean starts off slow, carefully pushing into himself and spreading his fingers apart. Cas watches as he loses his patience, fucking into himself desperately and moaning too loudly, and then all at once he stops. Dean leans down, claiming Cas' mouth in a rough kiss as he shifts up and reaches back down, slicking Cas' cock. 

Dean positions himself so Cas' cock is pressed against his rim, and it's all Cas can do not to press up and fuck into him hard. He catches Dean's gaze, and holds it as Dean lowers himself onto his lap. Cas loosens his grip on Dean's hips, and Dean rocks forward pressing his thighs against Cas' waist.

Leaning back, Dean puts his weight on his hands, and lifts himself nearly all the way off Cas' cock before dropping down on him again and circling his hips slowly. Cas can't help but touch him, gripping Dean's thigh and wrapping his other hand around his cock, stroking him firmly and twisting his wrist at the head. Dean groans, dropping his head back, and Cas pushes himself up, thrusting up and tugging Dean against him until their chest press together and he can feel Dean's breath against his neck. He pulls his knees up, lifting Dean off the mattress and pressing up slowly, his mouth finding Dean's in the dark, and kissing him sloppily. 

Their breath intermingles, and Cas slides his hands into Dean's hair, drawing him closer and increasing his speed. Dean bites his lips, drawing groans from Cas' chest that he only realizes belatedly are coming from him. Their lips brush lightly, as Dean bounces in his lap, barely making contact before Dean bumps their foreheads together. 

"So good," he mumbles, "you feel so good, babe." 

Cas hums and catches his lips roughly, "you're amazing-" he wraps his arms around Dean's chest and pulls him back, flopping against the mattress and rolling Dean onto his back. Lifting one of Dean's legs over his hip, he drives in hard, pressing flat up against Dean's thighs and leaning down to lick his nipple. Dean writhes beneath him, bucking up as Cas' tongue circles his nipple. His fingers drag up Cas' back, sliding into his hair and holding his head to fit their mouths together. 

"Baby, I'm, gettin' close," he rasps. He bits Cas' lip and presses their foreheads together, wrapping both legs around his hips. 

"Come on," Cas breathes, "come on Dean, come for me." 

Cas slows his thrusts, he can feel his own orgasm building, and he doesn't want to come before Dean, but Dean digs his fingers into his ass and pulls him forward. 

"Come with me," he breathes, "want you to come with me."

Cas drops against him and fucks into him hard, pressing his nose against Dean's neck and mouthing at the skin there. He's so close, and Dean feels so damn good around him it's all he can do to hold it together, and when Dean clenches around him, he loses control completely. 

"Fuck, Dean-" he gasps, slamming into him hard as Dean's mouth drops open against his own. They rock together, holding tightly, and Dean comes first, gripping Cas so tightly it's almost painful, and rutting against his stomach. Cas follows him almost immediately, framing Dean's face with his hands and kissing him frantically as his hips stutter against Dean's ass.

Dean kisses him as they ride out their orgasms, waves of pleasure rolling through Cas' body as his hips continue a slow roll, pushing into Dean almost mindlessly. The kiss slows as it continues, until Dean pulls back, breathless. 

"Holy shit," he grins, huffing a soft laugh against Cas' cheek. His lips press against the rough stubble, and Cas tips his chin to meet them briefly with his own. 

"Yeah," he breathes. He rolls onto his side, and wraps his arms loosely around Dean's shoulders. Cas slides out gently, and they lay in silence for a while as their heart rates return to normal, and Cas slows his breathing. 

The air is still when Cas rolls onto his back, huffing a quiet laugh, "maybe I should have shitty days more often."

"No complaints here," Dean grins, tipping his head to face Cas. "How you feeling?"

Cas shuts his eyes, "amazing. Kinda tired."

"Yeah, me too," Dean hums. "You mind if I stay?"

"No," Cas smiles back at him, offering a hand out to him, and Dean rolls over, leaning on him, one knee pressed between Cas'. He press his lips softly to Dean's before pulling back and running his fingers through Dean's hair, "you can stay as long as you want."


End file.
